


Your Hands

by Rincanpy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hand Worship, M/M, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincanpy/pseuds/Rincanpy
Summary: Noiz really likes Clear's hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've ever written hand worship before. I suppose this would be the first time that Noiz does it, and then it just becomes a thing that he does often, much to Clear's embarrassment and arousal.
> 
> I don't know if this is anything close to what the requester was looking for, but hopefully it's okay.

Noiz had been careless again and managed to cut his finger while trying to make food. Clear gave him his usual, "you should have let me make your food," lecture, which Noiz retorted with his, "you weren't here," excuse. Clear never accepted the reason, but at least when Noiz did hurt himself, it was never that bad; nothing that a bandage wouldn't fix.

Clear sat beside Noiz as he pouted like a child who'd just been scolded, but he allowed Clear to put the bandage around his finger, applying some pressure where the little cut was.

"Ow," Noiz said flatly.

Clear looked at him, but Noiz's expression was proof that he wasn't in any pain at all. "There." He gave another little squeeze and then gently stroked along Noiz's skin, occasionally intertwining their fingers. "You should be more careful when handling knives."

"Mm, yeah," Noiz's voice was barely audible and his eyes were narrowed, fixed on their hands. He was grateful that Clear always took care of him. He patched up his wounds, whether they were from a failed attempt to make himself lunch or from getting into a fistfight with someone. Clear was always there to help when he was sick as well. He took very good care of him, and he had such caring hands. They were warm, and soft, and were beautiful, pearl-white, and flawless. Almost...delicious.

Noiz turned his hand and held onto Clear's, and started to stroke like Clear had done to him, but rubbed down the back of his hand to his wrist and then back up. Clear was confused by the action, his eyes going slightly wide. Noiz glanced up at him, eyes half-lidded with a seductive quality that made Clear stiffen and blush. 

The touch from Noiz was sweet but there was something in his eyes that made Clear feel like he had an underlying plan. Noiz held Clear's fingers and then lifted his hand to his mouth where he then kissed the back with closed eyes.

"Noiz?" Clear's voice trembled slightly but Noiz didn't respond. He only looked back at Clear with those eyes again, and a moment later he began to leave ghost-like kisses down Clear's fingers until he reached the tips. Clear's mouth gaped and a quiet gasp escaped when Noiz's lips parted and took the tip of his pointer finger into his mouth. Clear's cheeks lit up pink when he felt the piercing in Noiz's mouth rub against his skin, and he gave a weak tug on his hand out of surprise, but Noiz's grip tightened around his wrist. There was a pause in his movements before Noiz sucked lightly on the tip before pulling back and nibbling on it. He finished with a lick and then looked up at Clear's face.

It almost made Noiz laugh out loud. Clear's entire face was red and he looked uncomfortable. He guessed that having one's fingers sucked and licked could be a bit arousing, so it was likely that Clear was feeling something, but Noiz wanted to keep doing it.

"I love your hands," Noiz murmured against Clear's fingers and kissed them again.

"Wh...what are you—?" Clear barely finished before he felt Noiz nibble again. "Noiz..."

"Your hands are soft, and they care for me..." Noiz quickly kissed over to the pinky finger and bit lightly on it. "I want to thank them."

Clear's eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed. The display of affection was a bit strange but also oddly sweet. It was Noiz's way; kissing and licking his hand and fingers was his own way of showing affection, and that made Clear smile and feel happy.

Out of impulse, Clear lifted his other hand and began to pet Noiz's hair. He leaned into his touch, made a sound almost like a cat purring, and nibbled along the pointer finger. He looked absolutely content with what he was doing and Clear had no desire to make him stop. 

After a few minutes of Noiz switching between licks, nibbles, kisses, and sucks, Clear began to wonder if it was something that Noiz would do to show affection now, or if he had a thing for hands, or if it was related to the fact that, for a long time, he could only feel with his mouth.

The reason didn't matter, though, as Clear enjoyed receiving the treatment regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
